


Midnight Lullaby

by Irisha_Sinna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisha_Sinna/pseuds/Irisha_Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris menemukan Tao yang belum tertidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi dan mereka memiliki jadwal besok paginya. ARHGH!! I’m Stuck in Summary. Brotership? shounen-ai? whateva -__-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> EXO yang bikin itu SM Entertaiment. Kalo tao sama Kris, ya milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri (walaupun saya sangat ingin mengklaim jitao)  
> Kalau lagu yang nyempil bi bawah itu punya Kajiura Yuki, dinyanyiin sama Makino Yui(japan ver.) dan Eri Itoh (English ver.)

 

 

 

* * *

Pukul 02.00 a.m. dan Wu YiFan terbangun karena haus. Tidak ingin agar roommate-nya terganggu, Kris –nama panggungnya— berjalan dengan pelan. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Kris berjalan menuju dapur.

Dahinya menyerngit saat melihat cahaya dari ruang tengah. _Siapa yang jam segini masih terjaga?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Karena penasaran dan kewajibannya sebagai _leader_ , ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah. Ia menemukan seseorang yang mendudukan dirinya dikursi –yang sepertinya diambil dari rung makan— yang menghadap jendela dan membelakanginya.

“Zi Tao?” panggil Kris. Yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang, kearah Kris.

“ _Gege_ ”

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini Taozi? Sekarang sudah sangat larut.” Tanya Kris. Ia mengahampiri Tao.

“Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, _Ge_ ” Jawab Tao.

“ _Insom_?” kali ini Kris mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tidak jauh dari Zitao berada.

“Hm, mungkin.” Hening sesaat sampai Kris menawarkan sesuatu.

“Mau kunyanyikan lagu?” kata Kris sepertinya kris lupa penyebab awalnya dia terbangun.

“ _Duizzhang_? Nyanyi? Boleh!! Boleh!!” seru Zitao senang. Dia memang suka mendengar leadernya itu bernyanyi

“Kalau begitu kemarilah” ucap Kris sambil menepuk pahanya. mengisyaratkan Tao untuk tidur dipangkuannya.

**Kiss me sweet**  
 **I´m sleeping in silence**  
 **All alone**  
 **In ice and snow**

Kris mulai membuka suaranya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu ketika Tao sudah merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuannya. Jujur, Tao ingin tertawa mendengar _gege_ -nya menyanyikan lagu begitu dengan suara beratnya, namun ia cukup menikmatinya. Lagipula, mungkin dia bisa tidur jika dinyanyikan Lullaby –walau sejatinya ini bukan lullaby—

**In my dream**  
 **I´m calling your name**  
 **You are my love**

Tao tersenyum sumringah mendengar _part_ ini.  _Apa itu sungguhan, Duizzang? khekhe…_

**In your eyes**  
 **I search for my memory**  
 **Lost in vain**  
 **So far in the scenery**  
 **Hold me tight**  
 **And swear again and again**  
 **We´ll never be apart**

Tao mulai menyamankan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Kris. Memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

**If you could**  
 **touch my feathers**  
 **softly**  
 **I´ll give you my love**  
 **We set sail in**  
 **the darkness of**  
 **the night**  
 **Out to the sea**  
 **To find me there**  
 **To find you there**  
 **Love me now**  
 **If you dare**

Tangan besar Kris mengelus pelan kepala Tao. Menambah kenyamanan bagi Tao dan mempercepat dirinya untuk terlelap.

**Kiss me sweet**  
 **I´m sleeping in sorrow**  
 **All alone**  
 **To see you tomorrow**

**In my dream**  
 **I´m calling your name**  
 **You are my love**  
 **My love**

Dan lagu selesai. Kris menatap d _idi_ -nya yang sudah tertidur itu. Senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya, kemudian mulai menyusul magnae-nya ke alam mimpi

“Selamat malam, Tao-er…”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ini apa? -_-  
> lagi-lagi fanfic pendek gaje yang gak jelas intinya (_ _ )  
> Aku Cuma nulis apa yang aku pikirin, sih :P  
> dan jadinya begini, deh XD


End file.
